Yaoi Oneshots Boi!
by DashieTehKnight
Summary: So... Anyway XD Ill try to improve my story writing skills from my other story. All oneshots apart from- Just read the rules...
1. chapter 1

**Hey! So...**

 **Let's go! Just request something in the comments!**

 **Btw- I'm better at writing oneshots and stuff instead of chapters so there's NO PARTS IN THIS! Anyway...**

 **Rules:**

 **No Smut**

 **No 'X Readers'**

 **Only the YAOI ships. Anyway, I'm not sorry about rule three I just like YAOI stuff more...**

 **Ok so... REQUEST AWAYYYY**


	2. TLNM GreenFlame - Comfort

**Hey! So this was requested by-**

 **Guest**

 **And GreenFlame-Lover-Forever**

 **I'm doing this one because I don't really want to do two different oneshots for the same ship after a chapter.**

 **Sorry if my updates are slow I'm not that much of an experienced writer that I can write chapters instantly! Ok let's start mah oneshots! :D**

 **Warnings: No warnings, just plain fluff/cuteness as a couple.**

Lloyd POV-

"Yeah, great cheer guys! I bet you've got a number one hit on your hands..." I said as Chen **( An: Idk his name so... )** finished his so called 'cheer'. I tried not to show it but it hurt badly. But either way, I couldn't stop the tears leaking out of my eyes. "Is Garma-baby crying? Awww!" I looked over to Kai, who had smoke coming out of his ears. Figuratively.

Just then, the bell rang. I grabbed my final book, and ran past the bully. When we finally got to class, I got pushed around on the way, I went over to my desk. But it was covered in writing! 'Garma-dork', 'Loser', 'Stupid' and 'His dad ruins EVERYTHING' we're only a few of them. Most of them I can't even say! Seriously, people act too mature. I noticed the worried look Kai gave me. He's pretty cute when he's concerned... I blushed, pulled up my hood and wiped all of the work off the desk. Just as the teacher came in, I sat down and took out my book for my first lesson.

\- Time Skip Brought To You By Sensei Wu X Tea -

"Well that's the bell. You all better head to your next lesson!" I was the first one outta there! But can you guess who I ran into? Yep, Chen. When I hit him, I accidentally fell onto the floor. "Garma-Dork is here!" By now, the whole hallway was watching us,whispering. Just then, one student yelled, "Yeah! His dad ruins EVERYTHING!" Soon the others started joining in. I couldn't stop myself. I ran towards Chen and pushed him back, into the floor. Well, or I tried... He stayed standing up straight. "W-wow! Your really w-weak!" He said between bursts of laughter, before punching me in the stomach. **( An: Poor Lloyd. I feel so bad writing this! )** This time, I fell to my knees and started crying badly. "See? Your nothing but a crybaby!" I pushed past Chen and ran into the nearest bathroom. After that, I locked the stall door and let the tears flow.

I heard a knock. "Lloyd? You in there?" Kai. I shakily got up and opened the door. I was met with Kai's face, his amber eyes staring into mine. "What's up-" I immediately threw my arms around his neck, and cried into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug. "Calm down, buddy..." I had to calm down. After I stopped crying, he kissed me on the head. "No matter what others say, me and the others will always be here for you!"

I have great friends... I looked up at Kai again and kissed his before mumbling a thanks, and ran off to my next class. I'll tell him at some point...

 **OK I SUCK I KNOW!**

 **If my oneshots take years, it's probably cuz I'm a slow as heck writer. And I'm never happy with it. Or I'm being spammed by requests.**

 **Anyway,**

 **PEACE PEOPLE!**

 **-DashieTehKnight**


	3. LavaShipping-Cold

**Hai! This was requested by-**

 **Guest!**

 **So let's go! Sorry if this request took so long I'm just tired and a lazy butt.**

No POV-

It was a cold day on the bounty. Everyone was wrapped up in blankets and gloves. Well, except Kai and Zane. Kai was very content as he was quite warm, as always.

"Hey, has anyone seen Cole?" Jay asked, adjusting his position by the fire. Kai sighed. "Maybe he's in his room..." He slowly stood up and slipped out, shutting the door behind him.

"Cole?" Kai walked towards the Earth bender's room, opening the door slightly. There, the black haired teen was sitting on his bed, wrapped in tons of blankets. In his hands was a book. **( An: FIFTY SHADES OF GREY- Jk. )** Cole looked up at his lover. "Oh hey Kai..." he said before looking down at the book again. Kai sighed. "You cold?" He got a nod in reply.

The master of fire sighed and sat next to his shorter lover, pulling him closer. "W-what are you doing?" Kai rolled his eyes. "Warming you up!"

It was true. Kai was like a radiator, or a fireplace! Emerald eyes met brown as Cole snuggled closer to Kai. Well, it may have been a bit awkward when they woke up like that and Kai had a sore neck but hey, at lease Cole wasn't cold anymore!

 **Yep that sucked. Sorry it took so long I was stuck and I have my birthday coming up in a few days so yayy!!! TO THE NEXT ONESHOT!**


	4. TechnoShipping - I’m Sorry

**YEE LETS DO DIZ! Woo!!!**

 **Requested by-**

 **TheNightNinja!!!**

No Pov-

The master of Lightning was playing video games. As usual. He may or may not have been using his powers to hack the game... Eh, whatever! Jay looked around. It was pretty late so I don't know why he expected anyone to be up. Except Zane... Even thinking of the nindroid made his heart flutter!

The teen stood up, and walked to the edge of the bounty, hoping to clear his mind. But all he saw was a silver nindroid sitting on the edge of the Bounty. "Zane, why are you still up?" Jay asked, slowly walking towards the figure. Just then, the sound of sobs ran through his body. "Zane?" Jay sat down next to the master of Ice, and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry..." Jay was shocked. "What for?" "For causing you all so much heartache..." Zane sobbed into Jay's chest. Jay forced Zane to look into his sapphire eyes. "Zane, you have nothing to be sorry for. You saved Ninjago and proved you care for everyone! Your different, but in a good way. That's why I love you." Jay's eyes widened. "I mean as a brother, not like anything else-" That was all he could say before Zane smashed his lips onto his, a light blue blush on his silver face.

Jay's face flushed a dark shade of red before he pulled Zane closer, deepening the kiss by wrapping his arms around the nindroid's neck.

That was all they could do before a yell cut them off. "YES!" A certain hothead shouted.

Nya was holding a camera with Cole standing next to her, smirking. Lloyd smirked too. "So it's canon?" Jay blushed and buried his head in Zane's neck. Cole smiled. "Yep it's definitely canon now."

 **Lol sorry for that ending XD**

 **Ok so thank you for actually reading and enjoy this story**

 **I'm probably only gonna do like 35 oneshots then I'll stop or I'll just get bored XD**

 **SO**

 **YAY!!! Bye!**


	5. IM SO SORRY-

**OML I'm the worst author ever I'm so sorry I haven't updated in years and-**

 **But heyyyy I'm back! :))**


End file.
